


I Don't Wanna Say Goodnight

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh meet at an airport when their plane is delayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Say Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> for anon's prompt:  
> Tyler / josh meeting at an airport
> 
> title from baltimore by atl

Tyler had never really been that scared by flying. At first, the turbulence had bothered him, but going to university a few states over meant he had to fly back and forth for holidays, so he got used to it. The one thing he continued to dislike (other than the large security people) was the _delays_. If he died just sitting in the airport, waiting for his plane, he wouldn't be surprised.

His flight had been scheduled to leave at half past ten in the evening, and it still hadn't arrived by one in the morning. Admittedly, it wasn't as bad as it sometimes was, but there was nothing to suggest it would be ready to take off any time soon, and he had finally gotten back to a regular sleep pattern. He could say goodbye to that.

There was nothing to do in airports, either. The man beside him had been drumming out a beat against his knee for the past fifteen minutes, and that was the most interesting thing that had happened, apart from the few brief seconds in which he had thought he still had a Reece's cup from earlier.

Some of the other would-be passengers were talking amongst each other; Tyler envied them for their sources of entertainment. A discrete glance to the side revealed that the man- who was still tapping a pen rhythmically- was reasonably young. From just a few seconds looking at his hands and legs, it was hard to tell, but he couldn't be much older than thirty at the most. He was wearing skinny jeans, and his hands looked calloused, but carried no wrinkles, and his arms were far too hairy to be those of a teenager.

At some point, Tyler realised he was becoming entirely too invested in attempting to guess a stranger's age from just his hands and legs. He could blame it on the sleep deprivation and bone-deep boredom. Several minutes passed before he considered talking to the guy.

He hadn't heard the guy say anything to anyone else, and even when he strained his ears as much as he could, he didn't pick up the sound of any music playing through headphones. Surely, the guy was as bored as him, and if he didn't want to talk, Tyler would never meet him again. It took him too many minutes of overthinking before he just forced himself to look up and say, "Hey," before he could stop himself.

The guy looked up; dark brown eyes, faded green hair, and a bright smile. He clashed with the quiet, tired surroundings. "Hey," he said, resting his makeshift drumstick on his leg, finally still.

Tyler returned the smile, and realised he probably should've thought of a conversation topic before rushing into this. The guy laughed quietly, trying not to disturb the people around them too much. Tyler would've preferred him to laugh louder, because the guy had a pretty adorable laugh.

"I'm Josh," the guy said, and, okay, Tyler probably should've thought to introduce himself.

"Tyler," he replied, sparing a short look at the timetable, the word 'DELAYED' still displayed in block capitals beside the flight he and Josh were supposed to be on by now. It would be a good while before they had to board. "Do you wanna go get a coffee?"

"Sounds good to me," he said, standing up and shouldering his bag. They walked to some little cafe in silence, waiting until they were sat across from each other at a table, coffee rebooting their systems, to start talking properly.

"What has you heading to Ohio, dude?" Josh asked him.

"I go to uni in Iowa City, just heading home for the holidays," he said.

"Oh, seriously?" Josh asked. "Same here. Like, we go to the same university and we both come from Ohio."

"Dude, that's weird!" Tyler said. He was in his second year of uni, and he still didn't really talk with many people. Mark, Hayley, and Jenna were the only people who he ever actually went out with, and a lame, hopeful part of him wanted to make friends with this Josh dude. Mainly just because he had cool hair and had been throwing down some nasty beats earlier. "I'm from Columbus, you?"

"Yeah, Columbus," Josh said, looking vaguely mystified. "How have we never met?"

"I don't know. Probably like, aliens or something."

"Oh, yeah. That'll be it." He laughed, and Tyler ended up giggling, even though he wasn't particularly funny. "We should get back to our seats. Unless they've been taken."

They hadn't, probably because it was such a late flight. Between the coffee and Josh, Tyler had almost forgotten that it was two in the morning, but a few seconds was long enough for his body to catch up and insist upon rest. He tried to keep talking to Josh, but he must've fallen asleep at some point, because Josh was shaking him awake.

He lifted his head, hitting it against Josh's jaw. Blushing faintly, he realised he must have fallen asleep on the near-stranger's shoulder. "Sorry, man," he apologised, but Josh didn't look fazed.

"It's fine. The flight is ready to board," Josh told him. "Only four and a half hours late."

"That's practically on time," Tyler said.

***

On the bus to the plane, Tyler remembered that they probably weren't sitting next to each other.

"Hey, can I borrow that pen you were tapping earlier?" he asked, nudging Josh's shoulder.

Josh handed it to him, and Tyler caught his hand gently before he returned it to it's resting spot between their seats. His handwriting was pretty terrible, worse when he was writing on skin, but he managed to make it legible enough for Josh to be able to read the numbers.

"So we can text?" Tyler said, questioning. All signs indicated that Josh was as down with this friendship as he was, but he could never stop the unsure lilt to his voice.

"Yeah, pass here," he said as the bus rolled to a halt, and wrote his own number on Tyler's hand. They were ushered out, and Tyler couldn't help the disappointment when they were on opposite sides of the plane. He had half expected them to be right next to each other, since they apparently went to the same university and lived in the same city.

Josh gave his hand a squeeze before he let go- how had Tyler not noticed they were holding hands?- and found his own seat. They couldn't text since they were on a plane, but Tyler traced the ink numbers on his skin the whole way to Columbus.

**Author's Note:**

> i keep spelling fazed as phased. star trek rules my soul.
> 
> y'all can still prompt me [here](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
